Pokémon VS Digimon
Pokémon VS Digimon es el episodio 57 de Death Battle y el final de la segunda temporada. En él, se enfrentan Red y su Charizard contra Tai y su Agumon. Descripción ¡La batalla de los monstruos! (Original: The battle of the mons!) Introducción Boomstick: Desde que la oscura mente del ser humano inventó a los monstruos, todos hemos querido aprender a dominar sus asombrosos poderes. Como Red con su Pokémon, Charizard. Wiz: O Tai con su Digimon, Agumon. Boomstick: Somos Wiz y Boomstick. Wiz: Y nuestro trabajo es analizar sus armas, equipamiento y habilidades para averiguar quién ganaría un combate a muerte. Pokémon Boomstick: Si eres un anciano que ha desperdiciado su vida haciendo Dios sabe qué, quizás siempre has querido catalogar a todos los animales en el mundo, pero eso sería mucho trabajo, por lo que probablemente acabaste sobornando un niño para que lo haga por ti. Wiz: Así comenzó la historia de la Red, un niño de once años de Pueblo Paleta. La misión de Red era desafiar a los líderes de gimnasio de la región de Kanto, derrotar al Alto Mando para ser campeón y por supuesto, capturar a los 150 Pokémon conocidos por aquel entonces. Para ello, necesitaba un compañero, un amigo, un Pokémon. Boomstick: Por razones obvias, eligió el impresionante dragón de fuego. Red: En realidad no era una decisión difícil. La cosa es que mi papá me dio el nombre de Red, con la esperanza de que cuando creciera, me ayudará a tener la pasión y la energía de un fuego al rojo vivo. Boomstick: Mientras viajaban, Red y su Charmander comenzaron a crecer y a aprender. Finalmente, el pequeño lagarto rojo se convirtió en el poderoso Charizard de 1,7 metros y 90 kg. Wiz: El Charizard de Red es su Pokémon inicial en batalla, y le ha enseñado una variedad de poderosos movimientos. Su Lanzallamas es lo suficientemente caliente como para derretir rocas, por lo que es más de 2.100 grados Fahrenheit. Boomstick: Puede lanzar a sus enemigos por ahí con Movimiento Sísmico, sacarle la mierda con Mega Puño y Mega Patada, atrapar a sus enemigos en un torbellino de llamas con Giro fuego, no escapar de... las estrellas con Rapidez y dar calor mucho más fuerte con la ultra poderosa Llamarada. Wiz: Al ser un Pokémon entrenado, hay docenas de otros movimientos que Red pudo haberle enseñado Charizard, incluyendo Anillo Ígneo, el 2º ataque de fuego más potente. Boomstick: A lo largo de su aventura golpeando a animales más debiles, Red y Charizard se convirtieron en algo más que entrenador y Pokémon, se hicieron amigos y en el mundo Pokémon un fuerte vínculo entre el entrenador y monstruo puede hacer que cosas locas sucedan. Wiz: En el caso de Red, abrió el poder de la Mega Evolución. Boomstick: Mega Charizard X recibe un impulso importante en ataque, defensa y ataque especial, haciéndole un Pokémon mucho más letal que antes. Wiz: Para añadir aún más poder, Mega Charizard X gana la habilidad Garra Dura, aumentando el poder de contacto en un 33%. Boomstick: Pero la lucha con un Charizard tiene su propia cuota de problemas, siendo tipo fuego y volador, Charizard es débil por 4 a Roca y por 2 a los tipos Agua y Eléctrico, y si la llama de su cola se apaga, Charizard muere. Que mierda, es lo peor que te puede pasar, quiero decir, ¿Te podrías imaginar vivir con el constante temor de que, oh, no sé, de quedarte atrapado en la lluvia y morir? Wiz: Afortunadamente, la llama de un Charizard es tan caliente que ni siquiera el agua puede apagarla fácilmente. Sin embargo, la estrategia de la batalla de Charizard depende completamente de la decisión y dirección de Red. Sin su entrenador, sería tan aleatorio y fuera de control como un animal salvaje. Boomstick: Por suerte, la estrategia es la especialidad de Red. Wiz: Red es famoso por no sólo su fe inquebrantable en su Pokémon, sino también sus estrategias brillantes y a veces poco ortodoxas en batalla. Aunque todavía tenga once años de edad, Red ha derrotado a ocho líderes de gimnasio de Kanto, ha eliminado a la organización criminal conocida como Equipo Rocket y se convirtió en el campeón regional, todo ello en menos de un año. Boomstick: Es bueno, pero también tiene un infernal de un Pokémon a su lado. Los Charizard son guerreros orgullosos, que no les gusta luchar contra oponentes más débiles y realmente disfrutan de un desafío, muchos Charizard bien entrenados han ganado duras batallas contra viento y marea. El Charizard de Ash Ketchum derrotó a un Articuno y tanto el de Ash como el de Red se adjudicaron una victoria contra Blastoise, la tortuga de agua grande que es difícil de superar. Wiz: Que tenía una enorme ventaja, pero eso no es el límite de hazañas del Pokémon Llama. Mega Charizard X ha podido luchar con un Pokémon legendario capaz de alterar la planeta y el de Red ha derrotado a Mewtwo, el más poderoso Pokémon psíquico conocido por el hombre. Boomstick: Después de convertirse en el campeón de Kanto y capturar a más de 150 Pokémon, Red y Charizard vagaron en el mundo, siempre entrenando, siempre luchando, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en el monte Plata en Johto, distanciándose del resto del mundo, sin ninguna razón aparente. Red y Charizard están encima del pico esperando el día en que un nuevo campeón suba a desafiarlos. (*Se ve a Oro llegar a la cima del Monte Plata y que desafia a Red, que saca a su Charizard*) Digimon Boomstick: En el fatídico verano de 1995, Tai Kamiya... Wiz: O Yamagi Taichi, si vives en Japón. Boomstick: Se apuntó a un campamento de verano con sus amigos. Parecía un verano lleno de diversión y aventuras, hasta que un agujero ciberespacial apareció en el cielo y los absorbió después de darles unos Tamagotchis. Wiz: Al despertarse, Tai descubrió que estaba atrapado en el mundo digital, en el que conoció a... Boomstick: Una bola rosa que habla. Koromon: ¡No tienes por qué tenerme miedo! ¡Soy tu amigo! ¡Soy tu amigo! Boomstick: Esta serie es rara. Wiz: Ese es Koromon, un Digimon creado para ser el compañero y amigo de Tai. Para proteger a Tai de los peligros del mundo, Koromon aprendió a Digievolucionar a Agumon, una lagartija de fuego. Boomstick: ¡Así me gusta más! Agumon es un Digimon de nivel Infantil con peligrosas garras y un ataque de fuego llamado Llama Bebé. Wiz: Juntos, Tai y los Niños Elegidos viajaron por el Mundo Digital, acabando con las fuerzas del caos y el mal, causadas por varios Digimon malvados. Boomstick: Como un mono imitador de Elvis Presley. Etemon: ¡Déjame explicarte, hijo, soy el monarca del Rock and Roll, tu trabajo es hacerme feliz! Boomstick: No sé qué se fumaron cuando hicieron eso, pero quiero probarlo. Wiz: Al ver que sus oponentes se hacían más fuertes, ocurrió lo mismo con la amistad entre Tai y Agumon, permitiendo que Agumon alcanzase nuevas etapas evolutivas. Boomstick: Como su forma Adulta, Greymon. Agumon: ¡Agumon digievoluciona en... Greymon! Boomstick: Al contrario que Agumon, que actúa como mascota adorable, Greymon es un terrorífico dinosaurio de dos plantas de estatura. Buena suerte dándole mimos. Wiz: Greymon es suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a Digimon de niveles superiores al suyo. Su movimiento preferido es la Super Llama. Boomstick: Su siguiente etapa es mi favorita, MetalGreymon, que lo convierte en un cíborg armado hasta los dientes. Wiz: Su armadura está hecha de Cromo Digizoide, el material más duro del Mundo Digital. Como en ese mundo existen todos los metales del mundo real, eso significa que el Cromo Digizoide es más duro que el tungsteno, el titanio o el acero. Boomstick: Finalmente, la forma definitiva de Agumon es WarGreymon, que, a pesar de ser más pequeño que Greymon y MetalGreymon, es extremadamente poderoso. Wiz: WarGreymon viste dos guanteletes llamados Matadramons, que son más efectivos contra enemigos draconianos. Como defensa, usa el Escudo Valiente, que es capaz de bloquear golpes de otros Digimon en Forma definitiva. Boomstick: Sí que ha cambiado desde la molesta bola de chicle. El ataque definitivo de su forma definitiva es la Fuerza de Gea, un ataque en el que convierte la energía de la atmósfera en una gran bola de muerte y destrucción. ¿Seguro que no nos hemos equivocado de análisis con el de Goku? Wiz: A pesar de ser impresionantes, no se deben sobreestimar a los Digimon. La línea evolutiva de Agumon es débil a los ataques de Tierra, y demasiados daños le pueden obligar a regresar a una forma anterior. Y aunque Agumon pueda luchar por sí mismo, depende de Tai para evolucionar. Boomstick: Y yo no me fiaría mucho de Tai, puede ser muy impulsivo. Como aquella vez en la que intentó engañar a Agumon para que alcanzase una nueva etapa evolutiva, pero se convirtió en una monstruosidad esquelética. Wiz: Aunque no sea su intención, Tai es demasiado valiente, lo que le suele traer problemas a él y a los que le rodean. Incluso de pequeño, esto le ha ayudado a mejorar su relación con Agumon. Kari: ¡Oh no, Tai, está herido! Tai: ¡Kari, no hay nada que puedas hacer! ¡Levántate, Greymon! Wiz: Por suerte, llegó a convertirse en un buen líder, cosa que demostró cuando lideró a su equipo en la lucha contra Apocalymon. Este Digimon es básicamente la personificación de la Papelera de Reciclaje, ya que tiene el poder de borrar el mundo digital y el mundo real. Boomstick: Y una vez que salvaron los mundos, se pusieron trajes y se convirtieron en los embajadores del Mundo Digital en la Tierra. No toméis drogas, niños. Tai: Adelante, Greymon. Greymon: ¡Super Llama! Combate Agumon está acampando en un cañón, tostando una nube de azúcar frente a la hoguera. Agumon: Ah, no hay nada mejor que una acampada y una nube bien tostada. Mientras Agumon prepara su comida, Red aparece y se da cuenta de la presencia del Digimon. Red: ¿Cuál es este Pokémon? Red le lanza una Pokéball a Agumon, haciéndole tirar su comida al suelo. Agumon: ¡Eh, has matado a mi nube! Red se sobresalta. Red: ¿¡Puede hablar!? ¡Debe ser una especie muy rara! Red prepara otra Pokéball, pero aparece Tai con unos palos. Tai: Mira lo que he traí-''' Red interrumpe a Tai. '''Red: ¡Charizard, te elijo a tí! Charizard sale de la Pokéball. Ambos entrenadores se ponen en guardia. Tai: ¿Eh, vale? FIGHT! Tai: ¡Adelante, amigo! Agumon: ¡Llama bebé! Agumon dispara varias bolas de fuego, de las que Charizard se protege con sus alas. Agumon ataca a Charizard con sus garras, pero estas no tienen efecto. Charizard mira a Red, esperando órdenes, pero Red se encoge de hombros. Agumon da el golpe final con sus garras, pero no tiene ningún efecto. Charizard da un pisotón, resquebrajando la tierra bajo sus pies y lanzando a Agumon por los aires. Charizard le da un cabezazo a Agumon, mandándole hacia atrás. Charizard vuela y le ataca con sus garras, estampándole contra el suelo. Charizard aterriza delicadamente y Red le felicita. Tai: ¡Es hora de luchar en serio! Tai activa su Digi-transmisor y Agumon se transforma. Agumon: ¡Agumon digievoluciona en... Greymon! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Red y Charizard miran a su nuevo oponente. Greymon: Probemos es-''' Red le lanza otra Pokéball a Greymon, interrumpiéndolo. '''Red: ¡Megapuño! Charizard vuela hacia Greymon y le da varios puñetazos, de ligero efecto. El digimon le da una cornada para librarse de él. Greymon: ¡Gran Cornada! Greymon vuelve a usar su cuerno para golpear a Charizard, lanzándolo hacia atrás. Tai: ¡Así se hace! Red: ¡Lanzallamas! Charizard escupe fuego. Greymon: ¡Super Llama! El digimon escupe fuego y ambos ataques chocan, pero el de Greymon supera al de Charizard. Tai: ¡Ya casi lo tenemos! Greymon sigue disparando bolas de fuego, pero Charizard las esquiva. Red: ¡Llamarada! Charizard escupe una bola de fuego con forma de kanji, golpeando al Digimon. Red: ¡Sigue así! Charizard continúa atacando al Digimon. Red: ¡Apunta sobre la cabeza! El ataque golpea a Greymon y destruye parte del terreno. Red: ¡Golpe Roca! Charizard coge una roca enorme. Tai: ¡Cuidado, Greymon! Charizard le clava la piedra a Greymon en el cuerno, después, la rompe de un puñetazo. Greymon: ¡Coletazo! Greymon contraataca usando su cola para lanzar a Charizard. Red: ¡Levántate, Charizard! Greymon: ¡Super Llama! Greymon dispara su ataque, lanzando a Charizard al lago que había cerca. Red: ¡NO! Tai: Vaya, eso es todo. Je. Se ve a Charizard sumergido en el lago. Red: ¡Esto no se ha acabado! ¡Yo creo en Charizard! Red saca una Megapiedra y la activa, haciendo reaccionar a la Megacharizardita X de Charizard y causando una explosión de energía. Se ve a Charizard transformado en Mega Charizard X. Tai: ¡Vaya! ¡Ha digievolucionado! Red: ¡No! ¡Esto es una Mega Evolución! ¡Mega Charizard, usa Garra Dragón! Greymon intenta frenar a Charizard, pero este esquiva las bolas de fuego mientras sus garras brillan de color verde. El Pokémon golpea varias veces al Digimon. Red: ¡Envite Ígneo! Charizard vuela alto y cae en picado, causando una explosión azul. En el cráter, se ve que Agumon ha vuelto a su forma inicial. Agumon: ¡Tai! Tai: ¡Agumon, no! Tai vuelve a activar su Digi-transmisor. Agumon: ¡Agumon Warp digievoluciona en... WarGreymon! Red: ¿Ha vuelto a evolucionar? Tai: ¡Ahora verás lo que puede hacer una verdadera forma definitiva! Red: ¡Charizard! ¡Acaba con él deprisa! Charizard asiente y carga otro Envite Ígneo. WarGreymon: ¡Gran Tornado! Ambos ataques chocan, pero el del Digimon es más potente. Red: ¡Llamarada! WarGreymon: ¡Escudo Valiente! El Digimon bloquea el ataque por completo. Red: ¡Garra Dragón! Charizard vuelve a volar hacia el Digimon, pero WarGreymon también vuela y esquiva los golpes de Charizard. Finalmente, le da un golpe a WarGreymon, pero este contraataca rápidamente, dañando al Pokémon Llama. Red: ¡Usa Rapidez! Charizard dispara varias estrellas, que persiguen a WarGreymon. El Digimon vuela, pero no se puede zafar de las estrellas. Red: ¡Eso es! ¡Atrápalo! WarGreymon aterriza y se protege de las estrellas con su escudo. Red: ¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora usa Anillo Ígneo! Charizard se cubre de llamas y le da un puñetazo al suelo. Las llamasse mueven bajo tierra y causan una explosión en la posición de WarGreymon. Red: ¡Lo conseguimos! Tai: ¡Deja de hacerle daño a mi amigo! Tai corre hacia Red. Red: ¿Qué? Tai le da un puñetazo y una patada a Red. Red: ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!? ¡Se supone que no me tienes que pegar! Tai: ¡Dile a tu dragón que pare! Charizard está confuso. WarGreymon aparece de la nube de humo. WarGreymon: ¡Me toca a mí! El Digimon le clava las garras a Charizard y le da un par de cuchilladas más, mutilándole las alas. WarGreymon: ¡A ver como vuelas ahora! Charizard sale disparado hacia la posición de Red. WarGreymon: ¡Cuidado, Tai! Red: Ay, madre... Tai se aparta rápidamente y Charizard cae encima de Red, rompiéndole las piernas. Red: ¿Estás bien, Charizard? WarGreymon prepara el ataque final. WarGreymon: ¡Fuerza de Gea! El Digimon lanza una gran bola de energía, que incinera a Red y Charizard. WarGreymon vuelve a su forma inicial y observa junto con Tai el destrozo que acaban de causar. Tai: Fiu... No ha sido fácil... K.O! Resultados Boomstick: Ay, mi infancia. Wiz: Charizard pudo haber comenzado con la ventaja de movilidad y versatilidad, pero la diferencia de poder entre los dos sólo crecía mientras la batalla continuaba. En primer lugar, cuando se comparan los vínculos de los entrenadores, los de Red con Charizard eran suficientemente fuertes como para Mega Evolucionar, pero la relación sigue siendo de maestro y bueno... Boomstick: Esclavo. Vamos, sabes que es verdad. Sé que están los lazos de amistad y lo que sea, pero cuando Red deja de usar a Charizard, es hora de volver a la pequeña cárcel esférica. Wiz: Por el contrario, Tai y Agumon son mejores amigos en igualdad de condiciones y el poder de lucha de Agumon viene directamente de Tai. Boomstick: Sí, estos niños fueron llamados los Elegido por una razón, y juntos tuvieron suficiente poder como para detener un ataque que podría haber acabado con el mundo real y el digital, y este es el poder de Agumon que utiliza para digievolucionar. Wiz: Las llamas de Charizard podrían derretir rocas, pero eso es casi incomparable con la armadura de Cromo Digizoide de WarGreymon. Boomstick: Demonios, MetalGreymon está oficialmente documentado como poseedor del poder de una cabeza nuclear, y WarGreymon tiene armas específicamente diseñadas para matar dragones. Wiz: Sinceramente, todo se reduce a una enorme diferencia entre Pokémon y Digimon en la escala de la evolución. La evolución Pokémon mejora al monstruo en estadísticas y movimientos, mientras que la diferencia entre las formas en Digimon es a menudo masiva y francamente absurda. Boomstick: Al final, Red y Charizard ni siquiera podían terminar empa-Tai-dos. Wiz: El ganador es el Digimon.Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 2 Categoría:Batallas de rivales Categoría:Final de Temporada Categoría:Animaciones 3D Categoría:Episodios Conmemorativos Categoría:Vídeos animados por Torrian Categoría:Episodios Retransmitidos en Directo Categoría:Pokemon Vs Digimon